


Day 2: Indigestion

by Copiel



Series: VLD Whumpmas 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Carnival, M/M, Overeating, Sick Lance, Sickfic, Whump, emeto, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copiel/pseuds/Copiel
Summary: Day two and still going strong!! This one’s really short, mostly because it’s my first time writing emeto. Enjoy!





	Day 2: Indigestion

_Go to the carnival, he said._  
It’ll be fun, he said.  
Keith had no clue how Lance had convinced him to go to the state fair, but here he was, holding a funnel cake while his boyfriend got ready to his face full of hot dogs.  
Upon seeing a sign for a hotdog eating contest, Lance had turned to Keith with a familiar smug look on his face. “I bet I could win that.”  
Keith had snorted. ”Please.”  
“What?”  
“Lance, you’re a beanpole. You could _maybe_ eat eight if you had an empty stomach, but you’re on your second funnel cake in less than an hour.”  
Lance had shoved his funnel cake into Keith’s hands. “Watch me.”  
A bell ringing caught Keith’s attention.  
“Alrighty gentlemen, time to begin!” The announcer strode to the head of the table. “On your marks, get set, _go!_

* * *

 Exactly fifteen minutes and nine hotdogs later, Lance walked down from the stage, holding his stomach.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Lance groaned. “I regret so much, but at least my pride is intact.”  
Keith snorted. “Better watch out or your head’s going to swell up from that ego.”  
A low grumbling came from Lance’s midsection.  
“Lance, are you-?”  
“I’m gonna puke.”  
Keith dragged Lance to the nearest trash can, which happened to be in front of a kiddie rollercoaster. The moment he had his hands on the edge of the can, Lance threw up. The gagging and retching lasted for a solid twenty seconds, and Keith did his best to avoid looking into the trash can. He occupied himself by rubbing Lance’s shoulder with his free hand.  
Lance finally stopped, panting heavily. “Are there kids screaming?”  
One look over his shoulder told Keith that the entire line for the rollercoaster had indeed witnesses the entire ordeal. “It’s not important.”  
“Right.” Lance looked a little better, but a bit pale. “Dude, can you get rid of the funnel cake?”  
“Oh, yeah.” Truth be told, Keith felt a little sick to his stomach looking at it, so he dropped it into the trash can. “Ready to go home?”  
“I guess. Sorry we didn’t get to go on any rides.”  
Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist and guided him towards the parking lot. “Don’t worry about it. We can come back tomorrow if you’re up for it.”  
Lance’s eyes lit up. “Really?”  
Keith smirked. “As long as you promise not to puke again.”


End file.
